


Partnership

by RockiinRobynTweet



Series: Charlastor Week [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Partnership, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: Alastor comes across a young girl
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Charlastor week! Human AU. Hope y'all like it!

It was another normal day for Alastor. He had just gotten off of work and was walking home. But today he was antsy. He had a feeling in his stomach. And he knew exactly what to do to quench it. And so when he got inside his house he took off his coat, got one of his knives and put on his gloves and made his way. 

Alastor normally wouldn't go after any females because he could easily overpower them. Going after males made him fight to take their life, he loved it. But tonight he was tired and wanted to satisfy the feeling as soon as he could. So he began his quest to look for a female victim.

First he would approach them and ask them questions that make it seem like he wasn't there to hurt them. Then when the time was right he would attack them with either a knife or simply use his hands to choke them. Then either bury them or take the body home to eat later.

As he was walking there in front of him he saw a young lady. She seemed tall for a girl. She was wearing a black dress with a pink belt with black flats. Strange combo but it didn't matter. Then her hair was long all the way toward the middle of her back. Her hair was gold, and was curly. Alastor looked around to see if anyone was near them and to see if the dame had anything on her. After checking he approached her.

“Hello dear.” The lady jumped and yelped backed up startled by the man. As Alastor finally saw her face the first thing he saw were her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean. Her cheeks were a bright red and she was pale. He had never seen a lady this attractive… 

“Hello?” She said raising her right eyebrow in confusion.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is a pretty little lady like you walking all alone? At this time?” He asked with a small smile.

“Oh haha you startled me… Um I actually just got back from a friend and now I’m walking home.” She nervously chuckled. 

Alastor’s smile got wider. “What a coincidence I’m walking home! Care if I join you?”

She giggled. “Of course not. Having a man like you walking me home makes me feel safe. Oh and what is your name?”

“Surprised you don’t know me just by my voice! My name is Alastor. How about you doll?”

“Charlotte, but I prefer to be called Charlie. And the radio host right?”

“The one and only. Shall we?”

“We may.” Charlie then took Alastor’s arm and started walking after awhile Alastor spoke again.

“You know. I could be a dangerous killer waiting for the perfect moment to strike. You're very quick to trust people.”

Charlie laughed. “Yeah I know. But hey if I were to sram you away we wouldn't be here right now. And that would be disappointing considering that you're very attractive.” She looked up at him and smirked. 

“Ah a brave one I see. And thanks for the compliment, and may I say you look attractive as well.” He then looked up and smiled. Little did he know something was about to happen. Suddenly Alastor stopped and turned to face the female. He got down to her ear and whispered. “It’s a shame to do this, you're so young and beautiful. I would say sorry but I don’t really care.” He then stood straight up and pulled out his knife.

Charlie tried to run but Alastor had grabbed her wrist. Then Charlie pulled out her knife that was seized as lipstick. And stabbed Alastor in the shoulder. To which he chuckled. “Feisty I see.” He then stabbed her in the arm barely missing her chest. She yelped in pain and stabbed Alastor once more in the leg causing him to fall. She then kicked him down. 

Was he really about to get overpowered by a small dame? Hell no. He sweep kicked her causing her to fall. He then pinned her on the ground and pulled out his knife. She started fighting back and was strong for a girl. Finally Alastor started to drag his knife across her leaving blood all over her body. Little did he know she grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the stomach then pushed him off. She then got near him and hovered over him.

“Now ain’t this odd? I was walking, looking for someone to kill. Yet you come toward me with the same intention. At first I was scared because you could easily overpower me but here we are.”

Alastor’s smile got wider. “That is quite funny dear.” He chuckled.

Charlie then got closer having the knife right at his throat. “It’s a shame because I actually like you.”

Alastor’s eyes widen. “You actually liked me?”

“Yeah you were attractive, and kind. Well you seemed kind but look what happened haha. Ok now let's get this over with.” Before she could do anything Alastor grabbed her hands and proposed an opportunity.

“How about we become a team? Because I as well find you very attractive. Even though I know that we both like to work alone, we could become powerful together. Me and you. You seducing them and me popping out to kill them.”

“Hmm sounds interesting. But how do I know you won’t betray me?” She then helped him up to stare him in the eye. 

Alastor chuckled. “Because dear If I didn't want you to be dead. Yes you had me down but I like a good fight so I was letting you win because come on. I could easily overpower you. So how about it?” He then stuck out his hand with a smile blood dripping.

She eyed him cautiously. She liked him. He was attractive and she was open to trying ‘teamwork’ so she shook his hand. 

“It’s a deal.” 

Alastor’s smile widened. Wondering how this would go.


End file.
